Not Entirely Alone
by Kaya Kazaki
Summary: Little GaaraxOC That night, when Gaara's medicine got rejected, what if something else happened, someone else came into his life?


**A/N: This has been floating around in my head for WEEKS and I've finally written it down! -insert forever alone face-**

Gaara put the rest of the medicine that Yashamaru gave him into a paper bag.

"I'll be right back, Yashamaru-san!" he said, giving him a rare smile before running out the door. He ran down the street, his destination clear in his mind. He slowed down as his breath came in pants, while it gave him time to think.

He didn't _mean _to lose control of Shukaku like that. His grip jut kind of…slipped. At least Yashamaru was there to stop him, or he would have hurt that boy even more. He sped up again, hope wedging itself into his heart. Maybe…maybe he would make a friend for the first time. Maybe…

He looked at the note, and stopped at the right house. He stepped up the porch and rang the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds, before the door opened and the boy that he had injured looked— no scratch that, glared at him. Gaara quickly spoke up before the boy could be angry.

"Here, I brought you some ointment. I apologize for hurting you, you can use it if you want…" he smiled and held up the bag. He imagined the boy smiling and taking it, thanking him and maybe a friend in the future.

"Go home! Monster!" The boy yelled, slamming the door. Gaara's smile vanished faster than his sand. He lowered the bag and felt tears prickling at his eyes. His arms dropped to his sides and absolute grief filled his heart. Why did this always happen to him? What did he do to deserve this? He hung his head and began slowly trudging home. He heard a door slid open quickly and footsteps. He waited for the scream and the sound of feet running away, but instead he heard a girl yell.

"Hey you! Kid, wait up! You with the red hair!" she yelled. Gaara jumped and froze. Was someone…calling to him? He turned his head lightly to see a girl with black hair streaked with orange and bright lavender eyes jogging up to him. She looked about 18 and was dressed in an ANBU uniform, so he thought she must be a ninja. His eyes widened. The girl walked right up to him, and smiled…wait, smiled?! Where was the fear, and hate?

"Hey, I'm sorry about what happened back there, my cousin was being a real jerk. I'm Kaya by the way. Thank you for the medicine though." She smiled and went to reach for the bag. Her fingers brushed his. He was so startled he dropped the bag and fell back on his bottom. She giggled lightly and picked up the bag of medicine.

"Here, let me help you up" she held out a hand. Gaara scooted back in fear. Kaya's smile vanished, to be replaced with worry.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you, promise" she said softly. She held out her hand again, and this time Gaara slowly reached forward and placed his small, cold hand in her larger, warmer one. A strange tingle went through his body.

"Why…why don't you treat me like everyone else? Why don't you hate me?" he said nervously.

"Hate you? What, because of what's inside you?" Kaya said. Gaara cringed. Here came the cries of 'monster!' 'demon!' and 'get away from me!' He hung his head and nodded. To his surprise, she burst out laughing. He frowned and began shuffling his feet in the dirt. He suddenly felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. He looked up and saw Kaya grinning at him, squatting in front of him.

"Just because of what's in here…" she poked his stomach, making him squirm. "…doesn't change who's out here. Who you are depends on what you do, not something as silly as being a Jinchuuriki" she said kindly. Gaara broke out into a smile.

"Aa" he said, nodding. She stood up and smiled again.

"I have to go, my aunt will be looking for me, and she hates me getting home past curfew" Kaya waved a finger around her head in a crazy motion. Gaara laughed. It felt weird; he had never really done it before. She began to walk off, and suddenly Gaara was filled with panic.

"Wait! Please don't leave me, you're only the second person that's cared about me!" he yelled. Kaya paused and turned around, surprise and sorrow in her eyes. She walked back and kneeled in front of him.

"You know, before my mother died she that that it didn't matter how many friends you have, it's how good a friends they are. Quality, not quantity" she said. Gaara sniffed, as tears began running down his face again.

"Hey, don't cry. I just met you, but I know there is something about you that I really like. Someday, I know you will become something great; all you need is a little push. And I'll be here on the sidelines, making sure you get there." She said. Gaara wiped his tears away and sniffed again.

"Arigato, Kaya-chan" he said. She ruffled his hair again, but this time, she put a gentle finger under his chin and lifted his head so he looked directly in his eyes. Gaara was very confused.

That is, until she gently pressed her lips against his forehead. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. She pulled back and tapped his nose gently.

"Big things, remember that Gaara" she said. Then she was gone, her figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop before she vanished in a matter of seconds. Gaara stood there, stunned, but with a warm tingly feeling on the inside. He smiled and hugged himself and ran home, happier than he had ever felt before…

xxxxxxxx

11 years later, Gaara sat at his desk looking at casualty reports. He froze at one, a flicker of familiarity registering at the face. The orange and black hair, the lavender eyes, the wide grin. It was Kaya. Suddenly, a memory surfaced from the war.

_Gaara focused on the Kage in front of him, all his concentration going into maneuvering his sand. Suddenly he heard a voice call out to him. _

_"Gaara-sama, watch out!" he whipped around to see over twenty kunai heading in his direction. His eyes widened when his knee suddenly gave out. Chakra exhaustion, damn it! He threw his arms up in front of his face, to protect himself. _

_He heard kunai sinking into flesh…but he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw a girl standing there, arms crossed in front of her face, all the kunai either at her feet (which there were only three) or lodged deep in her body. Blood poured to the ground. _

_The girl's knees wobbled and gave out. Gaara's instincts kicked in and he lunged forward and caught her. She coughed up an unusual amount of blood and hers eyes fluttered. _

_"Hold on, I'll get a medic" he said. Then she did the last thing he expected…she laughed, but coughed again, blood spattering her uniform. _

_"That's gonna leave a mark" she grunted. Gaara frowned. She was using humor at this moment?! _

_"I wonder how many fangirls are getting pissed at me, in the Kazekage's arms. Ow, I think those were poisoned" she retched and clutched her stomach, where most of the stab wounds were concentrated. _

_Gaara didn't have many emotions, but guilt and pity were definitely two of them. Those must have been showing in his eyes, because the girl smiled and reached up slowly. He almost flinched away from the contact, but decided against it._

_"I said I'd be on the sidelines, pushing you along. Told ya you'd do great things" she said. Then her eyes fluttered close for the last time. _

Gaara had no idea what she was talking about at the time, he was too preoccupied with what had been happening at the time, but now he knew exactly who she was, and what she meant. He let a rare smile grace his features.

"Thank you Kaya" he whispered to himself. He knew now that he was never entirely alone.


End file.
